


Home

by Tiress



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Origin Story, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiress/pseuds/Tiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin recruits a street rat. Levi has trouble behaving in polite society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The first time Erwin lays eye on him he sees a trapped animal. Cornered, his breathing is erratic and his gaze is forever diligent. His stance is poised to lash out at the soldiers that currently have him backed up against the wall as soon as they let their guard down. This boy is a criminal, however Erwin is intrigued, it is perhaps not his best decision when he tells the soldiers to stand down and make way for his imposing figure. It is when he does so that he realizes his mistake. The boy may be small but he is no quivering child, if Erwin's instincts weren't so sharp from years on the battle field he would most likely be dead, for as soon as he stepped forward the boy lunged for his throat with the speed and precision of an expert, the blade of his knife coming mere inches from Erwin's neck before Erwin grabbed the boys arm and slammed him into the ground, arm twisted behind his back. 

"Now then, if you're quite finished, what is your name, boy." Erwin says as he gives the boys arm a jerk, earning him a gasp of pain.

The struggling boy only answers with a slew of curse words, which doesn't exactly surprise the larger man. 

"His name is Levi, seventeen years of age, a criminal charged with multiple cases of assault, theft, and murder." One of the soldiers supplies. "He is infamous in this area, sir, I understand it being your first day back in a while that you are not up to date." 

The boy, no, Levi, glares murder at the soldier. He has a really intense gaze for such a young man, and Erwin has no doubt that he has seen some carnage. 

"If you please, gentleman, I will take matters from here." Erwin states as he pulls a still struggling Levi to his feet, making sure to keep his arms restrained with his much larger grip. 

"Are you sure you do not require some assistance, sir?" the other soldier asks, eyeing Levi apprehensively.

Erwin assures the soldiers that they need not bother, dismissing them before forcing Levi to walk forward. 

It's a short while before they reach Erwin's office. Thankfully, Levi seemed to have tired himself struggling about halfway through their trek and had resorted to simply dragging his feet. 

Once inside the office, Erwin locks the door and conjures a pair of handcuffs from the interior of his desk which he slaps on Levi's wrists before shoving him none too gently into a chair. He now towers over the boy, but grey eyes still meet his blue in defiance as though his stature is of no threat to him. The blonde is aware that Levi has probably lived his entire life combating larger opponents, hell he had almost had him back in the alleyway, he felt a flash of pity for anyone else who had chosen to cross this young killer.

"So," Erwin begins "you've been having a pretty bad day, huh?"

Levi's brow furrows, his lips a hard line.

"Not one for polite conversation I see." the larger man tuts.

That is rage on Levi's face, definitely rage. His expression hardly changes, but Erwin has always been remarkably good at reading people.

"So are you going to execute me or what, shithead?" Levi deadpans.

Erwin is slightly taken aback by the boys blunt statement, but is careful not to let show that it phased him.

"No, now what made you think I was going to do that?"

"You didn't take me to the dungeon, you took me to an office and made sure to avoid anyone on the way here. I tried to kill you back in the alley, it's a reasonable presumption that you would bring me here to exact revenge, or torture me, or some shit." Levi drawls, as though he is speaking to an idiot.

He has to admit, the kid is smart, albeit wrong on this, but his deduction did make perfect sense. Erwin shakes his head, trying to figure out what to say in response. His current idea was unconventional, and he had no idea if Levi would even consider his proposal, but he did believe that Levi was not one to readily accept death, which is what his fate would most likely be on account of his track record.

"No, Levi" Levi blanches at Erwin's use of his name. "I am not going to execute you, instead I have a proposition for you."

Levi cocks an eyebrow at Erwin. Erwin takes it to mean 'go on'. 

"I would like you to join the military, the scouting legion in particular actually." 

"Like hell I wanna be one of the governments damn dogs, I'd be better off on the streets again before I become some superiors little bitch like you." Levi practically spits.

"I wasn't done yet." Erwin continues. "If you join the military all charges against you will be dropped, you will be a free man. That means no more stealing and hiding in alleys and struggling to survive. You will have three square meals a day, a place to sleep, and will report directly to me, no one else." 

Levi eyes Erwin doubtfully, as though he is contemplating his offer. Erwin is offering him a dream deal, there has to be a catch, but there isn't. Erwin sees potential in this boy, he can feel it. Levi will excel and surpass all his fellow soldiers should he choose to join. There is a grace and ferocity in him that proves that, and Erwin wants to be the person to tap into it and reveal the beautifully brutal masterpiece that is Levi. 

"Why me?" Levi finally questions.

Erwin smirks down at him. "Because I like you, kid."   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first few weeks are hectic as Erwin struggles to enlist Levi with the new recruits in the academy despite it being a year late to enroll. Levi's bitey attitude is not helping them any in the process and Erwin swears that if he were any worse of a man he would have punched this kid in the face by now. However, Erwin is not that man and after spending time alone with Levi for stretches of time the kid has kind of grown on him. He is snarky, vulgar, disrespectful, and ill tempered. Yet he is also completely genuine in everything that he says and puts forth maximum effort into anything he feels like doing, and for some reason he never questions Erwin's orders.

It is Levi's attitude that gets him in trouble within the fourth week of training. Levi is sitting on the fence watching the trainees practice knife combat. What amateurs. He honestly doesn't know why he even bothered to show up. He didn't even have a chance to bathe this morning in the wash rooms. Ever since he had discovered it he had spent unnecessarily long periods of time in there washing every morning when it was empty because the rest of the recruits bathed at night. Levi did as well of course, but not nearly as luxuriously. 

Lost in thought Levi failed to notice three other students approaching him. 

"Hey runt" One of them called, a tall boy with red hair and freckles. "Why don't you get off your ass and train for once?"

'Idiots' Levi thought as he continued to ignore them from his perch on the fence.

"If you think following Commander Erwin around all the time and being his little bitch is going to get you through the academy, think again. We all know that you're just his pity project and that you-"

The red head doesn't get to finish his sentence. A flying boot from above has knocked him flat on his back, mouth gaping. He doesn't even get to recover because Levi is on him in an instant, knife drawn and flush against his throat. There is fire in Levi's eyes, his instincts are telling him to slit this guys throat and make him shut up forever. The guys two friends are standing around him, not sure what to do with their friend at knife point. Levi doesn't get a chance to make the kill, he is interrupted by a familiar shout in the distance, and within seconds his feet leave the ground. 

He is in Commander Erwin's annoyingly familiar grasp. Levi doesn't even bother struggling, he knows from experience that once he is in this hold there is no escaping. Erwin is so obviously pissed, when he sets Levi back on the ground he can't even bring himself to look up into Erwin's eyes. The Commander extends his palm, in which Levi silently places his knife into, still not looking up. 

"Commander!" the red haired boy starts, apparently finally recovered from shock "He just attacked me out of nowhere! I was just asking him why he never trained with us and he went wild!" 

"That will be all, Colefield." Erwin says, cutting him off. "Come Levi, you're done training for today." 

As they walk away Levi can feel Colefield's glare burning into the back of his skull. He smirks.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Levi, you can't keep doing this." Erwin says.

"Fuck you, old man, that guy deserved every stab he had coming." Levi replies

Erwin rubs his temples, he's not even old. He's only 26. He guesses stress and position probably make him seem a lot older than he is.

"Did you really intend to kill that boy, Levi?" Erwin asks, deciding to get to the point.

Levi hesitates before scoffing "No, I didn't. I just wanted to humiliate him...I don't kill unless I don't have a choice or they truly deserve it. That guy was just an idiot with a mouth too big for his tiny ass brain."

"I hoped that was the case." Erwin sighs, feeling slightly relieved that Levi, although a loose cannon was not actually a psychopath. "Anyway, I'm going to confiscate your knife until you can prove yourself to be in control of your temper."

The shorter male is clearly not pleased by this news. Being weaponless in a sea of strangers is not his ideal setting. Actually, Levi can't remember a time that he walked around unarmed. Ever since he was left alone at the age of ten, he always carried something to defend himself with, be it a sharp stick or a knife. The underbelly of the city was littered with scum when he lived there and one needed to have some form of protection at all times to survive. 

The first time he had killed someone he had been twelve years old. An older man had offered him food and a place to stay, who was he to reject such a great offer? He had been young and still naive, having spent most of the last two years hiding in corners and picking through dumpsters. When they had arrived at the man's house it was made clear that the man did not intend to offer him food and comfort. All he remembers being terrified and vulnerable, and the laugh, that man's awful laugh that grated against his ears. Levi killed the man in his sleep. 

He killed the man with a knife he found in the kitchen. He then proceeded to help himself to the dead man's pantry and wallet. That had been the beginning, since then he felt no remorse for killing and stealing as he saw fit. Levi is pretty sure something in him snapped that night, but he doesn't dwell on it enough to care.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Levi is awakened by a thump next to his bed. He makes out three figures in the darkness surrounding him and quickly reached for his knife under his pillow before cursing himself at the realization that it isn't there. 

"Shit, you woke him up!" 

"Grab him, you idiots!"

Levi tries to orient himself in order to fight back, but his attackers already have his arms pinned down. He tries to shout to wake the rest of the barracks up, but upon opening his mouth a cloth is shoved in. Motherfucker, he's being kidnapped. In all his thrashing he does manage to kick one of his attackers int he gut, which earns him a pained groan. He doesn't get long to revel in his victory though as there is a pillow being pressed over his face. Shit, they are killing him, his struggles getting weaker and weaker before everything fades into nothingness.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Levi comes to he can't see anything. He momentarily panics before he realizes something is pressing against his eyes. A blindfold, great. Upon further inspection he realizes that he can't move and is tied face up with his arms behind him to something solid. A bench, his mind still hazy, processes. Levi can hear his attackers around him talking to each other, not yet realizing that he is awake. There is a slight echo to their voices. The washroom, he is tied to a bench in the washroom. 

"I can't believe we did this man, we can get in so much trouble." 

"Calm down, it's not like anyone will look for him, he's always off doing his own thing or with the commander anyway." Colefield, Levi recognizes.

"Besides, it's not like you didn't want this too. He's always going around acting tough just because he's got the commander wrapped around his finger."

"You guys do what you want, I'll keep guard."

"Little shit is probably fucking him is what, there's no way the commander would have allowed him in otherwise." 

And with that Levi is seeing red, he tried to focus on where the voice he recognizes as Colefield's before he lashes out with his foot. He is lucky and clips him, but not hard enough. 

"FUCK, HE'S AWAKE." One of them cries. 

"PIN HIS FUCKING LEGS DOWN YOU IDIOTS." he hears Colefield shout.

Someone grabs him by his hair and roughly yanks his head up. 

"You're going to pay for that you little whore."

"What are you going to do, torture me? Ha. Better men than you have tried." Levi snarks back. This earns him a punch in the face.

"We're going to do a whole lot worse than that." Colefield says grinding the heel of his hand into Levi's groin.

Realizing their intention Levi begins to thrash with a new found intensity, he has to get out of here, but before he knows it someone is pulling his pants down and he feels the bite of a blade as it cuts through his shirt, ridding him of almost all of his clothing. Naked, he is completely vulnerable to his attackers, a feeling that he never wanted to experience again. 

"Don't worry, we'll be gentle." he hears one of them whisper into his ear.

"Speak for yourself this bitch deserves pain." 

With that his legs are forced apart, however hard he tries to close them there is now someone in between them. Without hesitation two fingers are plunged deep within him, Levi holds back a cry of pain at the sensation of a place that is not supposed to be breached being forcefully entered without lubrication.

"Goddamn, he's tight, maybe he hasn't been fucking the commander." 

"Maybe he's just been sucking him off?" 

"I bet he's good at it." 

Levi blanches in disgust when he feels a semi erect dick sweep across his lips. He clamps his mouth shut in an attempt to ward off the invasion, but is thwarted when a third and fourth finger are inserted in him, causing him to yelp in pain and the other man's length to slide into his mouth.

It's completely revolting, Levi wants to gag and bite down, but the man gives him no time and immediately starts thrusting into the back of his throat. Oh God, he wants to throw up, he can't breathe, the salty taste of the man's dick is revolting, but there is nothing he can do about it. 

He's so distracted by the man thrusting into his mouth he doesn't realize the one between his legs lining his dick up with Levi's entrance and only notices when he begins to penetrate him, causing him to cry out around the other man's length. He feels as though he is being ripped in two and he struggles not to scream at the blinding pain coursing through him.

"COLLIN, pull out of his mouth, I want to hear him beg."

"But-"

"You can get him next, just fucking do it." 

The penis in Levi's mouth is thankfully removed allowing his to take in large gulps of air. He grits his teeth when the man in him begins thrusting at a terribly fast rate, not wanting to give them what they wanted he did his best to silence his cries, reducing them to whimpers. The man on top of him does not seem too pleased about this however and puts even more effort into thrusting into him. Oh god it fucking hurts, he'll kill every last one of them. Levi doesn't know what to do with himself, he just wants to dissolve into the floor, this is not what he signed up for." 

"Beg, bitch." The one above him commands.

"Fuck off, you grotesque sack of shit." Levi snarls back, not quite as intimidating as he wanted but still getting his point across.

"You're going to fucking pay for that." 

Suddenly Levi feels himself being hoisted off of the bench, the other man still deep in him causing him to let out a pained cry of discomfort as he was jostled, hands still tied securely around his back. He is now sitting in an upright position, pained and confused as to what exactly is going on. 

"You, come here." the guy inside him orders one of his cronies "Join me."

"Are you serious?" 

Levi feels the guy nod, and at first is confused when he feels a warm body press up behind him. Then he can't think. He doesn't even realize that he is screaming until someone slaps their hand over his mouth. One was bad, but two people entering him? He didn't think it was even possible, this is not possible, this is not possible. 

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" he cries out at a loss of any other coherent thought just please make it end. 

It get's worse when they start moving, Levi can't even attempt to hold back his gasps and cries as they simultaneously violate him in the most hideous way possible.  
There is nothing but agony in his existance right now. He can hear them laughing at him, about his suffering, like that man when he had been a poor homeless boy. They are enjoying themselves, enjoying ripping away his humanity. How could this have happened? Erwin had promised him a good home, Erwin said he would be safe here. 

"Want more, slut?" one of them laughs in his ear, he can't even tell who's who anymore.

"No more," He chokes "PLEASE, no, no. S- top." His begging becoming erradic as the pace increases.

"E-ERWIN! ERWIN HELP." 

Levi didn't even realize he had broken down into a mantra of his superior officers name as the others around him roared with laughter at his broken cries for help.

"The commander isn't here to save your ass this time, but keep begging, it turns me on." 

"Shit, I'm so fucking close." 

Levi chokes down bile as the men inside him cum inside him one after another. When they are finished with him they drop him ungracefully to the cold floor with a thud.

"Oh man, it's almost morning, we're going to be late at this rate."

"What about him?"

"Leave him, no one's going to come looking for him yet anyway and he never saw our faces"

"Come on let's move, guys."

Their leaving footsteps are the last thing Levi hears before everything around him fades to black, it's nice like that he thinks.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's morning when Erwin ventures out to the training field to evaluate the new recruits, and more importantly Levi. He is slightly concerned when he shows up and there is not a trace of the little firecracker. He becomes more concerned two hours in when there is still no sign of Levi, yes he normally slacks off on his training, but he and Erwin had just talked about this, he would like to think that Levi had at least some amount of respect for his wishes. Three hours in and Erwin decides to look for Levi. He checks the barracks first to make sure Levi is not still asleep, he then checks the mess hall, and the lounge. Nothing. The last place Erwin checks is the washroom, he is aware of Levi's unnecesarily long morning showers, and although they are not protocol he has never told the young man anything otherwise about it. 

 

Upon entering the washroom his eyes are immediately drawn to the scraps of fabric tossed around the floor, then following that trail his gaze falls upon the small, pale form of a naked, unconscious Levi. He approaches the figure with caution, hand clasping over his mouth when he sees the damage done to his personal project. His torso is covered with bruises, especially his hips where it looks like someone had grabbed him roughly and not let go. On his neck there are purple bite marks, one of which is covered in coagulated blood. There is a bruise blooming on the right side of his face, where it looks like he was forcefully struck. The worst though, the worst is between his legs, dripping down his thighs there is a mixture of blood an semen telling exactly of the events that transpired.

He quickly kneels down next to Levi realizing that his arms are tied behind his back, untying the ropes around Levi's wrists, revealing rope burn that tells the soldier did not go down without a fight. It is such an awful sight to see the normally strong and defiant Levi looking so little and broken as he did right then. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The first thing Levi sees when he rouses from his unconscious state is a huge form kneeling directly over him. He immediately begins to panic and struggle to get away from what he believes to be another one of his attackers, but is held still when he tries to scramble away. This causes him to increase his thrashing, only to let out a yelp of pain when he aggravates his fresh injuries. He's shaking, there are words being spoken to him, but he is not processing them.

Away, he has to get away. Then suddenly he is looking directly into deep blue eyes, he knows those eyes. Erwin. Erwin is here. Erwin who took his knife, Erwin who didn't come when he called for him so many times, Erwin who had lied to him. 

"You bastard!" Levi attempts to shout, but it comes out horse.

"What?" Erwin responds, confused about the sudden lashing out towards him.

"You bastard, you- you, promised, and you didn't come and- knife, m-my fucking knife!" Levi is practically hyperventilating right now, and is surprised when Erwin takes him into and embrace. 

"Shh I'm sorry," He hushes Levi, pressing him to his chest in a sort of restraint slash hug, he continues shushing the panicking boy until it no longer seems that he will pass out. .

Erwin is sorry, Erwin is holding him, Erwin is safety and with that Levi practically collapses into Erwin arms, just clinging to his shirt and not letting go. He doesn't even realize that he has begun crying. 

"Kill them, I'll kill every last one of them." Levi sobs into Erwin's shirt.

"No, shh, don't worry about them, I will deal with them, I will keep you safe." Erwin says clutching Levi closer.

Levi seems to just accept that leaning deeper into Erwin as though he is afraid that he will disappear. He cries into his arms and he realizes that throughout his entire life no one has ever held him like this no one has ever made him feel safe, no one could be home, maybe this is home.


End file.
